


人间烟火 第二章

by ankt721



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankt721/pseuds/ankt721
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	人间烟火 第二章

剛背着身子，听到了牛郎的邀约，他并不意外，从决定带他回家的那一刻就想到了这种桥段。  
可是剛一直对性事这方面兴趣缺缺。虽然在声色场所工作，他吃着抑制剂似乎可以很享受独身的状态。  
谈恋爱太麻烦了，剛心说，内心在为拒绝的说辞打着腹稿。  
可当初为什么想要带他回家？剛思考着，大概是一个人实在太寂寞了吧，哪怕有这么一个陌生人在家里来来回回发出走路的声音，都比无边的寂静好得多。  
“不是恋爱关系，只是做一下，要吗？”身后的人仿佛看透了他的心思，继续低声引诱，声音逐渐逼近，剛知道他已经走到床边。  
被突然戳破自己的想法，剛有些紧张。他慌乱地死死拽着被子，支支吾吾地回复道：“什……什么……我不想做……今天又不是发情期。”  
コイ作为一个新到访的客人，毫无礼数地拿起了剛床头柜上的药瓶。  
他把药瓶举起来晃一晃，清晰听到了稀稀拉拉几颗药丸撞击瓶身的声音：“一直吃这个廉价抑制剂，能发情才怪。”说完，他轻蔑地把药瓶摔到地上。  
剛蒙着被子听到了这一切，撇了撇嘴，然后下定了什么决心似的，拉开被子坐了起来：“喂！你这人……怎么那么……没礼貌……”  
明明是盛气凌人的语气，看到コイ低低地绑着浴巾只露出带着水滴的上半身，剛突然脸红到说不出话。看起来落魄又无家可归的牛郎，身上是漂亮的肌肉线条，明显是持续锻炼过的结果。两条人鱼线深深地埋进三角区，性感的腹毛在浴巾边缘若隐若现。顺着血管明显的脖子向上看，剛看到コイ带着坏笑的眯眯眼，仿佛是计划达成那种成就感。  
“不是给你找了衣服吗？”剛的内心落荒而逃，他把自己沉沉地砸进软硬适度的床垫里，白嫩的脸蛋埋到枕头中，闷闷的声音吃力地传了出来。  
“我不想穿。”コイ的声音倒是毫无阻碍地进入到剛的耳朵中，依然带着调笑。  
“你……你进到被子里好了，我是个穷光蛋，没钱找你陪睡……”剛继续挣扎，感受到身后的床垫被微微压了一下，是コイ坐了上来。  
还挺听话的，剛有些放心地想着。  
“不在发情期，我也可以让你想要；知道你没钱，我不收你钱。”コイ从背后环住他，把下巴放在他肩膀上，对着剛的耳朵低声说，“别想跑了。”  
被牢牢钳住的剛，此刻已然像喝了一杯烈酒，脸上传来滚烫的感觉，怔怔地一动不敢动。  
内心那种情绪到底是抵触还是期待，他也说不清。  
经历了很多次失败的性爱，剛发现现实生活中的性并不像影视作品中那么完美无缺，也并不是所有alpha都器大活好又持久。  
他有点累了，不想再去试爱，更不想去试性。  
还在纠结着，身后这位身体滚烫的コイ就霸道又没礼貌地释放自己的信息素，搞得剛心痒痒，身体深处更痒。  
“有套子吗？”コイ点燃了火，才想起了这个问题，他粗暴地起身翻开剛的床头柜抽屉，似乎有些心急火燎。  
“没有……我从不带人回来。”身体被コイ强大的alpha信息素影响，剛连说话都已经有些吃力。他明显能感觉到后穴正在逐渐湿润，才换了不到一天的干净内裤已经被浸湿到黏黏糊糊。  
这人只是才释放了两三分钟信息素，就把自己搞成这样，剛隐约觉得这次真的要栽了。  
“啧……”コイ不满地砸吧嘴，“那等下射你肚子上。”他随手关了抽屉，转身压到剛身上，“干嘛还苦着脸，我又没欺负你，来，给我亲口。”  
コイ这种让剛无语的主人姿态实在是莫名其妙，可又有点难以抗拒。剛被信息素控制着，自己也渐渐发情，眼神有些迷茫，注视着コイ在自己面前的一张线条分明的帅脸。就是这张脸，让自己给客人倒酒的时候分神。剛想到那一刻，报复似的咬上了面前的唇。  
似乎对剛这种小兽似的野蛮行为早有准备，コイ迅速地把他死死压住，舌头有技巧地撬开了他紧闭着的牙关，灵巧地长驱直入，带着一丝丝烟味的吻迅速灌满了剛的整个口腔，舌尖灵活地扫来扫去，轻巧刺激着他嘴里的敏感点。  
只是简单的舌吻，就已经让剛无法招架，腰膝发软。  
如果不是嘴巴被堵着，他甚至想要浪叫出声。  
这种感觉太舒服了，被alpha有技巧地带动着，沉浸在性爱的江河里，太舒服了。  
他的全身都在冒火，皮肤变得异常敏感，睡衣和内裤蹭在皮肤上，都仿佛成了折磨自己的刑具。  
“帮我……コイ……帮我脱掉……”剛小声请求，他不太敢大方说出来，毕竟自己是当初装正经的那个。  
コイ似乎很享受征服一个嘴硬omega的过程，他得意地笑着，把手伸进了剛的睡衣里，不老实地揉搓着由于发情已经挺立的乳头：“这么硬了？刚明明还说不要的。”  
“快……帮我……”剛的声音已经近乎哀求，コイ不再逗他，熟练地脱掉了他的睡衣，还略显粗暴地拽掉了他的内裤。  
感受到了内裤上湿湿凉凉的触感，コイ继续揉搓着剛的乳首，又心不在焉地吻了吻他的唇：“装什么，骚成这样。”  
已经想了很多前戏的剧情，可眼前的春次居然如此束手就擒，甚至没什么抵抗。コイ的内心觉得有些索然无味，他空出一只手，插进了对方湿漉漉的肉穴里。  
コイ的指交技巧娴熟，仿佛已经是熟年的床伴一般，很快就找到了剛体内的敏感点。  
“春次。春次。是这里吗……”コイ的声音沉静冷酷，剛的雪肌和被性欲逐渐控制住的娇媚入骨，完全没有让他的表情柔软一丝一毫。  
剛觉得好挫败，自己在这个陌生人面前发骚发浪，浪到自己都不认识，可对方只是动动手指就能让这具尘封已久的身体迅速解冻，而后又沉浸在他所带来的快感之中。  
可这个让自己疯狂的人，表面却是公事公办般不动声色。  
搞什么，明明是这个牛郎主动邀约，又不是自己投怀送抱。  
剛又有点恼火，想要把死死压在自己身上的这个人推开。可肉体被玩成这样，他已经没力气拒绝。  
后穴传来持续的快感，随着コイ指尖有力的抖动，剛的呼吸也渐渐急促。  
“好多水。叫出来，春次。”牛郎继续低声蛊惑，语气冰冷，肉体滚烫。剛的双手死死抓着床单，头侧到一边看着墙，两个人没什么眼神交流。  
omega大开着双腿让alpha的手指进去贯穿，粉嫩漂亮的乳头还被饶有技巧地把玩，看似就要星火燎原的前戏，却因为两个人的表情而显得说不出的诡异。  
剛还是倔强地不发出声音，即使肉体在コイ带来的性快感中越陷越深，但残存的理智让他迟迟不松口。  
コイ被这种反应气到闷绝，他把那么多omega搞到尖叫甚至嗓子沙哑，可这个长着好看脸蛋的人怎么这么平静。  
他负气般地把剛的双腿大开，柔软的肉体被拉扯到两腿之间成180度的也十分轻松。コイ把一边的膝盖塞在剛的腰后垫着，把剛的身体继续弯折，似乎是从没被开发过的肉穴泛着黏腻的水光，直直地冲着低矮出租房的棚顶。  
“喂，你什么态度？”コイ抽出埋在剛身体里的几根手指，“都发情成这样了就别装圣洁了，看看你湿的，像喷泉。”  
剛从自己的角度很容易看到肉穴和自己被玩到微微颤抖的阴茎，他有些恨自己的身体，为什么这么柔软，让人掰成这样。  
可眼前这人居然挑剔起自己的态度，他的态度又好到哪里去，冷着一张脸做着登徒子的事，自己才是无力吐槽的那个人吧……  
剛这么想着，继续看着天花板，嘴巴紧闭。  
コイ挑了挑眉，他想尽早插进去，可春次的反应让他的内心忽上忽下，一会儿觉得没什么劲，一会儿又被激发出胜负欲。  
他看着眼前这个像搁浅的鱼嘴一样倏忽开合的粉穴，又一阵暗喜。  
这是自己搞过最粉的，没想到最粉的穴长在一个陪酒omega身上。  
他不等剛反应过来，便伸出舌尖，绕着穴口快速舔了一圈。  
还嘴硬强撑着不出声音的剛，直接被玩到叫了出来：“哈啊……”他的声音有种回甘，又带着一些压抑已久的躁动，更多的是发出叫声之后的不可置信。  
原本自己控制得很好的，怎么会真的叫出来。  
コイ眼神一震，突然赞许一般看了看他：“好孩子，叫出来就对了。”接着便把头埋进剛高高翘起的臀沟，继续舔弄。  
鲜少被好好对待的身体，第一次有了被灵巧舌尖抚慰的体验。剛的指甲狠狠地抓着掌心，细碎的呻吟断断续续漏了出来：“啊……王八蛋……不要……不要舔了……要做……嗯啊……赶快做……”他被コイ的慢条斯理搞到有些恼火，更多的是在恼火自己这具容易沦陷的身体。  
“你渴成这样，再想做的话我可未必有这个耐心，”コイ说着，又嘴馋地舔了几下，“更何况我这么活好的，很少见。”牛郎自夸起来一点都不谦虚，可嘴上的功夫又确实了得。  
空窗多年的事实被戳破，剛不满又心虚地呛声：“我去陪睡也是很抢手的好吗？真的没那么需要你……插不插进来？”  
コイ没见过这种在床上这样不会讲话的床伴，便也懒得继续进行温柔前戏，膝盖从剛的腰下撤走，看着剛大开的双腿，轻轻抽打了一下他已经硬起来的粉嫩肉茎，又终于摘下浴巾，紫红色的巨龙耀武扬威地跳了出来：“这下看你怎么能继续忍着不叫。”コイ说完，阴茎不留情面地整根没入。  
剛寂寞已久的水穴被突然一插到底，身体被自己的发情期影响，脑内残留的最后一丝理智和抗拒也渐渐不复存在，他眼神慢慢放空，毫无内容地看着在自己身上卖力的コイ，肉穴享受着被傲人尺寸阴茎极速撞击的快感，身体被自己仔细挑选过质感舒服的床品温柔包围，剛整个人陷在里面，身上冒出细细的汗珠。  
“唔……啊……好用力……太大……コイ……太大了……”剛被コイ仅用一根阴茎就搞到摇摇欲坠，コイ反而是一副轻松的样子。如果是清醒的时候，剛又会觉得丢脸又火大。  
可当下的情况，却是自己的身体被无限开发，内心的淫虫占据了大脑。他紧紧扣在床单里的双手渐渐放松，双臂抬起，伸向コイ快速挺动腰身的精壮身体。  
コイ出神地看着身下这个被自己如愿弄出浪叫声音的床伴，剛身上的皮肤由于发情和性快感的刺激，已经变成了漂亮的粉红色，仿佛醉了酒。浑圆又勾人的大眼睛泛着薄薄的水雾，似乎下一秒就要被自己欺负哭：“春次。春次。”コイ口中不停念着剛的假名，“你好美，春次。”说着，他举起双手，握住了剛伸过来的手，身体继续冲刺。  
又一次得到了他人的赞许，剛有些激动，甜腻的叫床声更加高亢。  
公寓的隔音并没有很好，门口对着公共走廊的方向还有一扇小窗，他已经无力回想进门时候是否有把小窗关好，就算是在邻居心中自己是个浪货也认了。  
两人欢爱的时候恰好是早高峰时期，除了自己这种特殊职业，整层的人都要出门上班。  
剛想到这里，干脆破罐子破摔，丝毫不控制音量。  
コイ似乎很喜欢听他这样大声浪叫，连抽插着的阴茎都又胀大了一圈：“舒服吗？你这不挺骚的嘛……”  
“啊……嗯啊……舒服……好深……快……搞死我……”剛紧紧抱住コイ的上身，头靠在他的颈窝，一边享受着极致的性快感，一边侧过头轻轻舔着コイ的耳垂。  
“靠……不愧是专业的。干死你。”コイ似乎很难承受这样的刺激，耳朵是他的敏感带。剛这样舔了几下，他就已经招架不住。  
两个人在性爱方面都各有所长，做爱的时候简直是棋逢对手一般。  
“哈啊……要到了……要高潮了……射进来……コイ射进来……”剛的整个身体缠在コイ身上，双腿也紧紧盘在他的腰间。  
“抱紧我。”コイ命令着，打算做起最后的冲刺。  
剛乖巧地把脸埋进他的颈窝，一边被撞击，又不忘用舌头舔舐コイ的锁骨：“好舒服……啊啊啊……不要了……要晕掉了……啊啊……到了……哈啊……”剛先一步射了出来。不知道多久没有开过张，他射出来了一大股浓白的精液。  
コイ的阴茎埋在这个高潮后的身体里，也很快缴械投降。他迅速把肉棒抽出来，粗暴地塞进剛的嘴里一通射：“下面怎么那么会吸……”コイ喘着粗气问到，“乖，吃干净。”  
性欲和快感已经全部占据了剛的大脑，他听话照做，分了三口才把コイ的精液尽数吞下，而后整个人脱力一般，沉沉睡去。

被闹钟吵醒时候，剛的头都要炸开。  
他看了眼时间，下午四点，又是要出门上班的时间。  
夜总会对出勤率没有要求，全部算绩效。剛想到自己昨晚拿下了一个XO大单，这个月的生活费不用发愁，今天似乎可以不去上班了，何况身体又有些酸痛。  
想到酸痛的身体，早上那场性爱才又被他渐渐回忆起来。  
自己叫了很大声吧……真的好丢人。剛绝望地想着，又看了看床的另一边。  
和他一起回家的那个牛郎似乎早早就离开了，门口的西服外套也已经不见。  
这是一夜情吗？而且还是自己提供房间的那种？可自己也不算吃亏吧，至少那场性爱，他觉得很享受。  
剛这样想着，打算躺下去继续补觉。  
手机里却适时响起了邮件的提醒：“春次，今晚继续去捧你的场。”  
发信息的人应该是自己的恩客。可具体是谁，他也想不起来。但既然能这样发信息，那么按照行业内的标准，至少能消费个一百万。  
剛忍着全身酸痛，想了想马上要到手的钱，又爬了起来，冲去浴室洗掉了身上斑驳的精液和淫水，快速打扮了一下又穿衣服出门。  
至于那位コイ，速食般的做爱以后似乎就会这样离开自己的生活。  
于是剛一如往常般地去上班。  
只是会经常想起被コイ的阴茎插到最深处时，自己身体的感受。那是一切自慰和道具都做不到的极致快感。  
就连内心深处的痒，也能被那一个猛插给缓解掉。  
客人如约而来，熟络地叫着他的假名。是昨晚一掷千金的那位XO先生。  
剛直到第二次见面，才仔细看了看XO先生的长相。  
是很让人觉得舒服的中年男人面相，有些儒雅幽默，身材微胖，但能看出在尽力保持形象。  
剛的心里抛去了一些公事公办，这样雪中送炭的恩客自己感激都来不及，更何况，不是油腻长相，这就已经谢天谢地。  
剛甜笑着迎来送往，热情加倍。XO先生几次搂腰，他也不躲。  
这晚，他终于拿下了一百万的酒水钱，按照自己低能耗的生活成本来计算，所得的分红大概够他两个月的开销。经理倍感欣慰：这个不成器的春次终于知道上进了。  
剛送走了客人，疲惫地换下了夜总会的衣服，早上激烈的性爱加上一晚的陪酒，他脚步已经虚浮，全身的肌肉都仿佛不是自己的，甚至酸痛到毫无知觉，  
他拖着脚步上了早班电车又走回家，布置得温馨干净的出租房，是他在这个冷漠大都市里唯一的舒适区。

房间又回到了熟悉的寂静。没有人踩在古旧的地板上来回走，浴室也没有冲凉的声音。  
剛换好睡衣，把脏衣服丢进洗衣机，又把自己砸在床上厚厚的被子里。  
呵。床边也没有人那么没礼貌地问他有没有安全套。

コイ来过的那几个小时，仿佛做了一个好美的梦。  
梦里的剛，有酣畅的性爱，有不寂寞的房间，就算是拌嘴，也有人和他对话。

“真好啊。”剛呆呆地看着天花板，喃喃自语，“有个人陪的感觉真好。”  
剛迷迷糊糊地想要睡去，门口传来并不温柔的敲门声。  
他快速地思考了一下，最近没网购，所以不可能有快递员，nhk收费员也早都知道自己没买电视……难道是被昨天自己的叫床声吵到的邻居？  
剛内心忐忑地走到门口。  
旧公寓的大门没有猫眼，他只能通过门边的小窗看出去。  
打开窗户，剛却被震住。  
来的人没站在门口，也正好站在窗外。  
对方脸上是熟悉的坏笑，只是看着这个表情，剛的后穴就在哗哗流水。  
“コイ……”时间仿佛在两个人之间停滞，剛不知该作何反应。  
コイ沉声说：“我回来了，给我开门吗？”


End file.
